And Then There Were None
by Rochelle the Echidna
Summary: Based off of the story by Agatha Christie. I was bored and wanted to do something violent, so I made this. What happens when you invite ten animals to an Island for a week? Mystery and suspense ensues...AND CHARMY HAS DIED! YAY! [Note: abandoned story].


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND RELATED CHARACTERS OR AGATHA CHRISTIE (for reading impaired people)**

**(A/N): While I'm working on my proplonged Shadow story, I'll also be doing this. Its based off of the book by Agatha Christie. So, yeah, enjoy! Sorry this chapter is so long, the other will be shorter...**

**The Cast:**

**Shadow- Justice Wargrave**

**Amy- Vera Claythorne**

**Sonic- Phillip Lombard**

**Rouge- Emily Brent**

**Espio- General Macarthur**

**Knuckles- Dr. Armstrong**

**Charmy- Tony Marston**

**Tails- Rogers**

**Tikal- Mrs. Rogers **

**Vector- William Blore**

* * *

Even though she looked forward to working for her new employers, Amy was already getting sea sick from the boat ride. She looked around her once more, observing everyone. She'd already met Sonic, a handsome man who'd stayed with her as she'd waited for a taxi. There were two other people as well who'd gotten off the train and had become acquainted with her; an older woman named Rouge and an even older man named Shadow. She'd also met Espio, a retired war general. And just now, she'd encountered a boy named Charmy and a man by the name of Vector.

"This really is an odd group of people," Amy thought to herself, "If I didn't know better I'd say I'm the youngest one here, besides Sonic, of course. God, he's cute…" She stared into the sky for awhile before she realized they'd hit shore; the place where they would be staying for a week or two.

"Hello, and welcome to Indian Island," said a man as he walked towards the party, "My name's Tails and this is my wife, Tikal." A young lady stood next to him. "We're the butler and cook on this Island, so we'll be taking care of you during your stay." He led them all up a hill towards the house. It was more like a mansion as you got closer to it. The place looked like it could house more than ten people. Inside it looked even bigger as they were given a tour and shown their rooms.

"Might I ask," said Rouge as they walked down the hallway, "Why is this place called Indian Island?"

"Oh," replied Tikal, "The Island itself is shaped like the head of a Native American. And there are ten little Indian figurines in the center of the table in the dining room."

"So," asked Amy, "Is that like that rhyme that goes like Ten little Indian boys went out to dine; one choked his little self, and then there were nine. Nine Little Indian boys sat up very late; one overslept himself and then there were eight… I can't really remember it all."

"I guess so," said Tails as he showed the pink hedgehog her room, "Here it is, miss."

"Oh, its lovely," she said, eyes sparkling and feeling like the luckiest girl as she always did at moments like this, "Soooooooooo…when can I see Mr. Owen about my job?"

"He didn't say anything about a girl employing here," replied Tikal, "And aren't you, what, twelve years old or something?" Tails and Tikal left the room, in time to receive the last guest.

"You must be Knuckles," said Tails, "We hope you enjoy your stay. Dinner will be served at 7:00." Tikal showed the red echidna his room. Knuckles unpacked his things and went out for some air. There he saw Shadow sitting on a chair.

"Hey the shady character asked, "You wouldn't happen to know a Maria Robotnik, would you?"

"Sorry," replied Knuckles, "Never heard of her." He left along with Shadow for dinner.

"That was a pretty good meal, Tikal, but it needed some work," Sonic said after dinner, "Tell that to the chef, please."

"I _am _the chef," Tikal said angrily as she cleared the table, a vein popping in the corner of her face. Sonic turned white.

"Um…heh heh…yeah…knew that. Ok, then…" he finished his soup and left with everyone else for the drawing room.

"Hey," said Sonic, "Did anyone notice that poem hung in our rooms?"

"Yeah," joined Vector, "What the hell is all that about?"

"It's a nursery rhyme you idiots," snapped Espio, "Can't remember it all though…"

"I do. It goes like this," said Charmy, "Ten little Indian boys went out to dine; one choked his little self, and then there were nine…"

"Oh," said Tikal walking in, "Its like, nine Little Indian boys sat up very late; one overslept himself and then there were eight..."

"I remember the next verse was eight little Indian boys traveling in Devon; one said he'd stay there and then there were seven…," said Espio.

"I think then its seven little Indian boys chopping up sticks; one chopped himself in halves then there were six…," Tails said walking out to get drinks for everyone.

"Six Indian boys playing with a hive; a bumble-bee stung one then there were five. That's after that," said Rouge as she kept reading.

"I believe the next one is five Indian boys going in for law; one got in Chancery then there were four…" replied Shadow looking towards them all.

"My mom told this to me when I was little," said Knuckles, "Four Indian boys going out to sea; a red herring swallowed one then there were three…"

"Three Indian boys walking in the zoo; a big bear hugged one then there were two come next," Vector said.

"Then two Indian boys sitting in the sun; one got all frizzled up then there was one," said Sonic. "Cool, I don't even know what crap this is I'm talking about, but I like it!"

"And the last verse is one Indian boy left all alone; he went and hanged himself and then there were none," Amy said. Suddenly, she had a bad feeling about that poem and the Island…

"Drinks anyone?" asked Tails as he handed out a tray with martinis. After everyone received one, the clock struck 9:00. At the same time, a voice echoed throughout the room containing all ten people.

"Listen well, you liars, cheats, and murderers," it said, though a source couldn't be pinpointed. Everyone was too frozen to move anyway, "Each of you shall now receive the following charges: Knuckles, you caused the death of Louisa Mary Celes while you were drunk and operating on her. Rouge, you are responsible for the death of Beatrice Taylor, your former servant. Vector, you brought about the death of James Landor, a wrongly jailed man. Amy, you killed Cyril Hamilton, a mere child who you drowned at sea. Sonic, you are guilty of the death of twenty one men, all members of an East African tribe. Espio, you deliberately sent your wife's lover, Arthur Richmond, to his death during the war. Charmy, you are guilty of the murder of John and Lucy Combes, two other children who you ran over while drinking. Tails and Tikal, you have brought about the death of Jennifer Brady, a former employer. Shadow, you are guilty of the murder of Edward Seton. Prisoners at the bar, have you anything to say in your defense?" All remained silent except for Tikal, who screamed for a long time before fainting. Sonic and Tails carried the girl up to her room and returned to find the party where they'd left them.

"We found where that phony voice came from," proclaimed Vector as he held up a record, "It's titled Swan Song."

"Oh," said Tails turning white, "Mr. Owen asked me to play that exactly at 9:00 tonight. I swear, I thought it was just a record."

"I believe you," replied Shadow, standing up, "May I please ask everyone, who here has ever actually seen this "Mr. Owen"?" Silence.

"Ok, this is pathetic," Shadow said, "Could I see everyone's letters and inquire why they're here?" Everyone agreed to this and brought each ones letter. Then they explained their reasons for traveling to this place. All had said they had come as an acquaintance of an acquaintance, except Sonic who had been directly invited by an Ulrick Norman Owen and Vector had been asked to come by a Mr. Owen to be undercover as a private eye at a party that was to be held.

"What about that creepy guy on the record saying we killed those people?" asked Amy worriedly.

"Hey," noticed Vector, "If you put U. N. Owen as one word, it spells "Unknown". Cool, I'm smart!"

"No you're not, Vector, just sit down," Sonic said agitated.

"Ok," said Espio, "Before anyone says anything, I am WAY too young to marry, so…"

"Then how are you a retired war general?" asked Rouge. Espio opened his mouth to say something, but remained silent.

"Alright," started Shadow. He, being a retired judge, had officially become the leader of the group, "Has anyone here actually committed the crimes of which they've been accused of?" Each one went in turn, denying they'd ever committed a murder in their life.

"Great," said Charmy, "This is just great, "We're stranded on some god damned Island, invited by some guy we don't even know, that ferryman won't be back till Friday and its Monday, and I'm with a bunch of people I don't even know! Could this possibly get any worse? He took up his refilled martini (he'd refilled it for the 5th time now) and drank it down. Charmy immediately started gagging as everyone watched in horror as he struggled. He lay motionless on the floor a few moments later as Knuckles (being a doctor) examined him.

"He's dead," he proclaimed when he didn't feel a heartbeat, "Must have choked himself to death or something…"

* * *

**Ten little Indian boys went out to dine; one choked his little self, and then there were nine...**


End file.
